Drifter
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Esmeralda Hayes has never really known what a home is. When she arrives in Tulsa, Oklahoma she didn't expect to befriend a gang of misfit boys, nor did she plan to grow to see them as family. Will she finally settle down and have a place to call home? RATED M BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE ONLY. JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter One

I stretch my arms over my head and roll my neck, popping stiff joints here and there. It has been a long journey for me. This bus and many others have been my home the past few weeks. Now I'm hoping off in Oklahoma for a nice stay. Well as nice as a drifters stay can be. A drifter is someone who doesn't have a place to call home. Most say it's a sad way of life but I enjoy it. I've met some pretty interesting people on my stops across the country. Some I even go to the bother of writing every once in a blue moon. I carry two things, a backpack with all my belongings and a guitar. On one of my longer stays in the country an old man had taught me how to play for a couple of weeks. I learned fast and had it mastered within my two weeks stay. As a reward and something to remember my stay by, he'd given me his very first guitar. I'd learned a year or so later on my way back through that part of the country that he had died not long after I'd left. I stopped by his grave and had played his favorite song for him and paid my respects and I was on the road again. I go where ever my feet take me.

My stomach growls as I wave the bus driver off. He was a nice man who whistles to past the time. I'd gotten to know him pretty well and I had wished him the best, slyly dropping a twenty in his tip jar. It had been a rough ride and he'd been kind to me, he deserves more than I can give. With a quick look around I head to my right, in search of food and possibly a job. I'm low on cash again. That's how it goes for drifters. When you run low on cash you get a job for a few weeks or use a talent to gain some money. True I could play on the streets and hope to get offered some money but I've always liked to work with my hands. I know how to do a few things so maybe finding a quick job wouldn't be so hard.

"Hey pretty thing how about coming with me for a ride." I turn to a bright red stingray slowly rolling by me, keeping up with my walking pace. The boy who had spoken to me has red hair to match the car and a pale face. His bicep flexed as he leans one arm out the window. With him are three other boys who are keeping their eyes on me.

I turn my head back with a roll of my eyes. "No thanks."

"Come on baby you know you'd love it."

I sigh, keeping my temper in check. "No. Now go away."

A gas station comes into view not far off. A big group of girls flock around it, squealing and chattering about god knows what. I've never liked talking about things constantly or fussed over boys. A laugh comes from the car by my side that has yet to leave me alone. "Hey Jeff isn't that your girl over there on the greaser?"

"Like hell it is. Come on." With that, they speed up and park at the station. As I approach I can hear the commotion as the guy yells back and forth with a tall skinny blonde with too little clothes and too much makeup on. The 'greaser' she'd been all over is inside behind the counter. With a shrug and sigh I walk past the arguing couple and head inside. The guy looks up as I lean against the counter, a smile bright on his face. His eyes remind me of molten chocolate and his dark blonde hair shines in the dim lights of the store. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm new in town. Know where I can get something to eat cheap around here?"

He nods, smile still in place. "The Dingo isn't too far from here. I get off in about five minutes if you want to wait, I can walk you there."

I grin up at him. "Oh I'd hate for you to go out of your way. Just give me some general directions and I'm sure I can find it."

He shrugs, putting some money in the register as a boy walks in from the back. "I'm meting my friends there anyway. I'm Sodapop Curtis." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I take it with a raised eyebrow. "Esmeralda Hayes. Sodapop huh? That's a new one. I like it."

He throws his head back with a rich laugh. "Well thanks. This is my buddy Steve Randle."

I turn and shake his hand too, his rough calluses tickling the edges of my fingers. His eyes are hard and dark to match his dark hair. He tosses a red bandana on the counter and turns to Sodapop. "Ready to take off? I'm done for the day and the place is deserted now that your fan club left."

"Yeah. Come on Esmeralda, Steve's truck is out back." I nod, picking my stuff back up and following them out the back door, where Sodapop locks up. Steve takes my bags from my shoulder and puts them safely in the bed, up against the cab. He then jumps in and starts the truck, Sodapop waiting with his door open for me to slid in. Once we get in, Steve heads down the late afternoon streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No copy write intended.

Chapter Two

Once parked at a diner, apparently the Dingo, we pile out. I go to get my stuff when an arm goes around my shoulders. I look up into Sodapop's movie star face as he steers me inside. "It will be fine out here until you eat. Come on and met the rest of the gang."

We get inside and I spot Steve in a booth with three other boys. Sodapop leads me over before I get a good look at any of them and ushers me in the booth between him and Steve. The biggest of the three grins at me, a little drunkenly. "Well who's this fine little lady you've got there Soda?"

"This is Esmeralda. She just came into town." I nod at the guy across from me in greeting. He is obviously either drunk or hung over, stocky, with shining grey eyes, and a slicked back mess of golden brown hair.

"Well howdy! I'm Two-Bit Mathews. This here is Johnny Cade and that one over there is Ponyboy Curtis. Sodapop's kid brother."

Ponyboy is kind of lanky with greased back light brown hair; his eyes resemble the color of summer grass in early morning fog. He seems nice enough if not a little shy. The other boy, Johnny, seemed almost terrified. His head held down and he's hunched over as if trying to hide. His eyes are bid and dark, his face a nice even tan, his dark hair is greased but still a bit shaggy and his jacket looks a little worn out.

I smile softly at Johnny, who gives me a nervous smile back, before turning to Two-Bit "Hi Two-Bit. How much have you had today?"

He laughs. "I've been drinking since Mickey and chocolate cake!"

I must have had a confused or shocked face because Ponyboy is trying not to laugh as he explains for Two-Bit's rambles. "He starts drinking as soon as he wakes up and we eat chocolate cake at my house for breakfast most mornings."

"What about Mickey?"

Johnny's voice is so quiet but I still heard him, but just barely. "He never misses a showing of Mickey Mouse."

A woman brings over a bunch of plates with burgers and fries before walking off to the register. Ponyboy gives me an apologetic look. "If we'd known you were coming we would have ordered you something too."

"I've got it. Burger and fries? All the way?" Sodapop stands up with a grin and shoves his hands in his pockets. I smile up at him. "Sure, but no onions please."

"Coming right up." With that he goes to get my food. When he's not paying attention, Steve shoves his plate my way. I look at him questioning and he just holds a fry out to me, motioning to the large pile on his plate. With a small smile I take it and munch on the one fry while Sodapop gets my plate. It only takes a couple of minutes before he's back. "I hope you like Pepsi."

I scoff. "Who doesn't!"

Ponyboy grins over at me. "I like you already."

He blushed as if he just realized what he said and we all laugh, Ponyboy joining soon after. With the ice broken we all settle into easy conversations while we eat our supper.

Once we finish eating, an older boy walk in and pulls a chair up, sitting with a tired sigh. His dark brown hair is grungy; his face hard and rough, his shirt is stretched taunt over bulging muscles. He looks me over with piercing eye before holding a hand out. "Darrel Curtis."

I take his hand with a firm grasp. "Esmeralda Hayes. You must be Darry. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, she came into the DX looking for a place to eat. She just got into town." Soda says, taking a sip of his drink.

"She's a drifter." Darry sends Ponyboy an odd look. I smile at the eldest brother. I'd learned a lot about this group of 'greasers' and I have to say I like them. Sodapop had told me about their folks dying in a car crash and how Darry gave up college to take care of them. I'd also learned about the bad-boy of the group, Dallas Winston, which they all call Dally. Two-Bit spent his time cracking jokes and telling funny stories of the gang. Steve has stayed mostly quiet, just studying me from the corner of his eye.

I clear my throat, gaining Darry's attention. "What Ponyboy means is that I don't really have a home. I carry everything I own with me and move from one place to the next. The longest I stayed any one place for was three weeks. Only reason I ever stay that long is to work and save up some money so I can move on to the next town. I never have a set destination; just go where my feet take me."

He nods. "How long you planning on staying in Tulsa?"

I shrug. "I dunno. A few days at least. I'm looking for a short term job. I'm low on funds and need to work a bit before moving on."

He studies me carefully. "Got a place to stay?"

Again I shrug. "Nope. Never concerns me. Find a dry place to curl up in for the night and I'll be set."

"You'll stay with us tonight. We've got a spare room and a couch. It's not much but it's warm and dry."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer" Everything belongs to the respected owner. No Copy write intended.

Chapter 3

I simply stare ad he gets up and heads for the door, everyone else motioning for me to follow them. Once outside in the evening chill, do I come out of my shock. "Darry that's really nice of you to offer but I really couldn't impose…"

His large hand in the air stops al words from leaving my mouth. "Esmeralda its fine, really. The whole town knows our door is open for anyone needing a place to sleep for the night. Take Soda's old room for tonight at least."

I sigh in defeat. It's been a very long time since I slept in a bed and it's obvious he's not going to let me say no. "Alright. Just for tonight. Thank you." When he nods I turn to Steve's truck to grab my stuff. He steps in my way, arms crossed as he leans against the truck bed. "Might as well leave it. I'm headed that way. Soda you riding?"

"Yeah. Darry we'll see you at the house."

With that, we pile back into Steve's truck and head across town to a small house. Steve parks by the curb and we all pile out, Steve grabbing my stuff and Soda putting his arm around my shoulder as he leads me through the gate and inside the house. A loud snarl causes me to squeak in surprise. Turning to my left, I spot a boy stretched across a large couch. His arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed. His head is turned to the side. He's wearing a pair of jeans filled with wholes, a white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair is blonde and reminds me of a wheat field.

Sodapop's laugh at my squeak wakes the boy up, who looks back over the arm of the couch with a glare. "Where the hell have you lot been?"

Steve passes by us and puts my stuff by a doorway before flopping in a chair. "I've been working unlike some people." Steve turns to me and jerks a thumb ti the boy who is now sitting up on the couch. "That's Dally Es."

I nod. Dally glares and turns to me, a sly smile as he looks me up and down. "Not bad Steve."

I glare down at him, hands on my hips. "I'm not Steve's. I'm Esmeralda."

"What kind of dumb name is Esmeralda?"

I huff, going to sit by Soda on the floor. I would have sat by Dally but he's getting on my nerves. "It was my mother's name."

Dally opens his mouth to say something just as Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny walk in. "Shut it Dally. It's been a long day."

Johnny goes to sit by Dally, seeming to relax more. Dally throws an arm around Johnny's neck and rubs his knuckles against his head. "How you doing kid?"

Johnny shrugs Dally off and fixes his hair best he can. "I'm good Dal. Thought you we're staying at Buck's."

"Na. We got in to it over some money he owes me. Roughed me up a bit more than I expected him too. Came over to sleep it off a bit." Dally shrugs, sitting back.

Ponyboy stops next to my bags as he starts back in the room from what I guess is a small hall way. He looks over at me and points to my guitar case. "You play guitar?"

I smile softly; the only time you see me with this smile is when I'm singing, playing, or talking about my guitar. "Yeah. Stayed with an old man in the country once and he taught me to play in the evenings before bed. When I left he gave it to me to remember him by."

Ponyboy gets quiet for a second before turning a shy and slowly growing red face to me. "Will you play something before you leave?"

I smile. "I'll play anytime you'd like. I love too."

Darry's voice catches my attention. "Where all have you been?"

I rock back on my butt and hold my feet as I look to the ceiling as I think. "I started out in the Carolinas, heading for Tennessee, left there for Kentucky, went through Ohio, Pennsylvania, spent about three weeks in New York, caught a boat to Michigan, train to Nebraska, and finally a bus to here in Oklahoma."

"Man you've been all over the place huh?" I smile at Ponyboy with a nod. Standing up, I stretch my hands over my head. "I hate to just ditch you guys with questions but I'm beat. I'm going to head in for the night. I'll answer some more questions tomorrow."

"I'll show you around town tomorrow." I turn at the doorway to see Dally's eyes gazing into mine. With a nod I turn and head back into the room Ponyboy had pointed out as mine. Without even changing from my cloths, I flop on the bed and I'm instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 4

The sound of birds and the need to pee brings me from my deep sleep. With a yawn I hope out of bed and grab some clothes from my bag. It wasn't too hard to find the bathroom and a clean towel. After a quick shower I dry off and wrap my waist length black hair in the towel on top of my head. Puling on my underwear, I slip on a light pair of jeans and a dark purple tank top. Untwisting the towel, I put it in the empty basket on the floor and run my fingers through my hair. Once satisfied that the knots are out, I flip it over my shoulder to air dry. Picking up my dirty clothes, I head back to my borrowed room to put them away and make my way to the kitchen.

Darry greets me with a smile and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Morning Esmeralda. Sleep okay?"

I take the plate. "Thanks. Best night sleep I've had in a long time." I sit down and start to eat. It's not too long when Darry sits down across from me, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why?"

I'd been waiting for that. It's always asked at one point. I swallow my mouth full of eggs before looking over at him. "My mom died when I was born, I never knew her. My dad and I did okay. Never well off but we got by. We moved a lot because of dad's work. I never really knew what he did though. He got sick when I was thirteen and died when I turned seventeen. I took off after his funeral and I've been a drifter ever since. It's been a tough year but I like meeting people and seeing new places."

"Why haven't you gone back or settled somewhere?"

I simply shrug. "No place has felt like home yet."

With that, Darry leaves for work and soon Ponyboy and Soda are getting ready for work and school. While they eat, Steve shows up for food and to grab Soda. Johnny stops by just as Ponyboy is heading out the door to school. Soda and Steve head to work not five minutes later. Johnny figdets from foot to foot. I smile softly and make him a plate, sitting it down on the table. "Have some breakfast. Dally said he was showing me around town today. I hope you're coming with us. Dally kind of scares me."

Johnny sits down with a small smile and seems to relax. "He's not so bad."

"No? Hmm. Guess I'll just have to get use to him huh?" I sit across from him with my quitar and a smile. He stops mid chew and watches me closely. I smile sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. I play every morning."

"What do you know how to play?"

He blushes and I try my best not to laugh. Instead I answer. "Well lots of things. Anything you'd like me to play? I may know it."

He looks down at his plate, but his eyes soon come to rest on me again. "Play your favorite."

I smile softly as I tune it correctly and make sure it's ready. "You sure?"

Johnny nods and takes a bite of bacon. I smile softly, looking down at my strings. "Okay." Closing my eyes, I let the sound of the music flow through me. The lyrics coming out smoothly.

'Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed'

I hear a door being opened somewhere in the back ground but don't let it interfere with my playing.

'I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble'

Heavy footfalls.

'When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken.  
Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah  
When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken' 

A chair is pulled out next to me but I don't open my eyes or falter in my playing. 

'Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place  
When you're broken, when you're broken  
mmmhmmmmm  
When you're broken in a million little pieces  
But you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken'

I finish the last cord and open my eyes. Johnny is grinning at me like he'd just found a long lost friend. I turn and look over my shoulder to the person who had randomly joined us to be met with Dally's shocked face and piercing eyes. Blushing I take my quitar and put it away, then for extra recovering time before facing them I take our dishes to the kitchen and wash them. Once back in the living room Johnny complements my singing more than anything. I blush so bright I can feel the heat radiating off my face. "Thanks Johnny. So let's head out. I have a whole town to map through today."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owner. No Copy write intended.

Chapter 5

We left the house early this morning, Dally shoving me the many places of Tulsa that I'm sure are more greaser places than anything, or maybe just his hang outs. I don't know. I keep my mind on the way we go, mesmerizing the streets and shortcuts Dally insist I have to know. I've been on the road a lot so I'm not too bad with remembering the places I've been. Just have to walk or drive it. When Dally's silent, Johnny fills the silence with nice conversation. Asking me about where I've been and what my favorite memories are, some things I've never had a chance to share with anyone. In the short time I've talked to him, I have a feeling that Johnny is like me. All alone in this big world. The only difference is that he has the gang while I have no one. Not even a pet for company. I can't have a pet with as much as I move around. Even as a kid I couldn't have any kind of pets, because we moved so much.

As we make our way to the DX to see Soda and Steve, my mind wonders back to this morning. Ever since Darry asked why I'm a drifter, it's been heavy on my mind. Why do I still drift? I could get a job and stay somewhere for as long as I wanted. I could settle down. Yet I have this feeling that I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I don't have ties anywhere. What's the point in staying? I'm utterly alone. As this thought crosses me head, my body shivers and I'm suddenly cold.

A hand is placed on the small of my back, warming me back up. I turn to Johnny's concerned face. "Esmeralda?"

I give him a small smile of what I hope is reassurance. "I'm fine. Sorry I kinda zooned out there for a minute."

Johnny studies my face a bit longer before shrugging of his jacket and dropping it over my shoulders. My eyebrows come together as I finger the fraying edges. Johnny's quiet voice reaches me, bringing my face back to his. "You shivered. Come on, I'm sure Soda and Steve will have us some Pepsi's when we get inside. Dally had something to do."

Putting his arm around my shoulders, Johnny leads me into the DX where Soda and Steve are grinning over at us. "Uh…hi?"

Steve comes around and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, bringing me from Johnny's side. "Hey Es. How was your tour with Dally? Run into any trouble?"

I pull away with a small smile. "No, everything went great. I'm pretty sure I won't get lost. No promises though." Steve laughs at that and hands me a Pepsi, pulling me to the stool he'd just vacated and sat me down.

"Get cold Al?" I give Soda a confused face before he motioned to Johnny's jacket still draped over my shoulders. I shrug, absently brushing my fingertips over the frayed edge. "A little. Wind started to blow a bit."

Johnny and I hung around the DX until the guy's had to get back to work. With a wave goodbye, we head back to the Curtis household, Ponyboy should be there from school by now or almost home. Soda and Steve have another hour to work before they'd be home, Darry will be an hour if not to, there is no telling where Dally or Two-Bit are, so I guess until we met up with Ponyboy it's just Johnny and me.

"Tell me a little about you Johnny."

He looks a little scared and nervous, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "What do you want to know?"

I shrug. "Well how old are you? I'm eighteen."

"I'll be seventeen soon. How long have you been moving around?"

I smile. "Drifting? A year give or take. Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Johnny shakes his head. "The gang are the closets things to brothers I have but no blood siblings. Where did you learn to play?"

We'd reached the Curtis house by now and sit on the front steps. I lean back onto Johnny's legs as I pull his jacket a bit closer around me. "When I was in the country awhile back, an old man took me in while I worked for money. He ended up paying me to clean his house and other things for him while he worked the fields. He'd been playing for years and would play every night after supper. One night he offered to teach me. I stayed there for two weeks. I'd mastered it and before I left he gave me his very first guitar as a reminder of my time there. On my way back through awhile later, I found out the old man had died not long after I'd left."

A stray tear made its way down my cheek and I feel Johnny rub my arm. "Man that's rough. I'm sorry."

I smile as the face of that old friend passes through my mind. "I'm not. He's in a better place. I'm glad I was able to meet him."

We sat in silence for a while, me sitting back on his legs while he rubs my arm. My eyes close in contempt as I feel more relaxed than I had in a long time. I can tell Johnny and I will be great friends if I decide to stay for long. Who knows, maybe I'll find work and stay in Tulsa.

"What are you too doing on the porch?" I open my eyes to look down at Darry, whose hard face is drawn and a bit pale. I stand imerdiatley and go to his side. A hiss of pain goes through his teeth as I place my hand on his shouler. "Darry what happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He pales even more when I shift my hand down to his lower back to help him inside. The color completely leaves his face when he reaches the bottom of the steps. I glare. "Darrel Curtis you are not fine. What happened?"

He looks down at me. I can see the options running through his mind as he tries to come up with something to tell me. "Don't you dare lie to me."

After a second, he lets out a defeated sigh, looking over my head so not to meet my eyes. "I work construction and slipped. I fell off the roof and hurt my back. I got sent home for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

I smile softly at his masked face. He has to be tough for his brothers, yet you can see the worry and stress of making everything okay wearing down on his young shoulders. I slip under his arm and gently wrap my arm around his waist. "Well come on then. We aren't going to get inside if you just stand here glaring at the steps. I'll see what I can do about your back when we get inside."

Darry looks down at me in shock before a grateful smile comes to his features, followed with a determined look as we slowly make our way up the steps and into the house. Johnny shuts the door behind us. I look up at Darry. "Do you have a spare mattress?"

"No but we can use mine and I'll sleep in here for the night."

I nod and turn to Johnny who nods and heads down the hall to Darry's room. He soon appears with a large mattress and lays it on the floor in front of the TV. I help Darry out of his nasty work shirt and lay down on his stomach. I sigh. "Okay Johnny I'll need a bit of help. Can you find me two large bowls, some rags, and some lotion."

With a nod he heads off into the back rooms and Darry gives me a look over his shoulder, wincing a bit. "Lotion?"

I nod. "I'm going to give you a massage to help the stress on your back. I can't without lotion. The water and rags are to wash the sweat off and cool you down."

When Johnny appear with what I asked for I go into the kitchen and fill the bowls with cool water. Sitting them on the coffee table to the side I sit between the table and Darry. Dipping a rag in the water I make quick work of washing the sweat off his back, shoulders, and neck before putting them away. Once done, I pour some lotion in my palm and hold it between my hands for a minute before leaning over Darry's back. "Sorry this might be a little cold."

He just nods. He only tenses up a tiny bit before relaxing as I massage the lotion into his back, being sure to rub harder on the knots and kinks to work them out. Soon his breathing evens out as he falls asleep. I smile to myself and talk to Johnny quietly while I work out the last of the knots from Darry's back. While doing this, the guys walk in and all stop in their tracks as I glare at them. In a hushed whispered yell, I point a finger at them. "I swear to god if one of you wake him up I will kill you and make it look like a suicide. Now sit down and shut up."

They slowly nod as they make their ways quietly to a spot around the house and occupy themselves. Even Two-Bit stayed quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 6

It was an hour later when Two-Bit and Ponyboy look at each other. When they turn to me, mouths open their stomachs growl loud enough to wake the dead. Stifling a giggle I stand up and pick up the bowls and rags I'd used earlier. I motion for them all to follow me into the kitchen and put the bowls in the sink, washing them. "What do you guys want for supper?"

Soda shrugs. "I don't care. Steve?"

"Doesn't matter."

"NO odd food colors please." Pony's comment catches my attention. They must have seen my look because Johnny smiles at me. "Soda likes to put food coloring in everything. Green eggs, purple ham, red carrots. Well you get the idea."

I nod with a smile at Soda who is pouting next to a snickering Steve. "I'll make you a deal Soda. If you go get me everything on my grocery list without getting in trouble and have it back here in an hour, I'll let you food color the desert. Deal?"

His face brightens up and he nods quickly. With a laugh I sit down at the table, all of them following as I start making a grocery list. "Okay what do we already have?"

"There's some eggs, bacon, grits, bananas, and beans." Pony says.

I tap the pencil to my chin, before pointing to my jacket on the hook. "Pony, go get the money from my left jacket pocket and bring it to me."

He quickly and quietly does as I asked and I count the money. Forty-two dollars. "Okay how about mashed potatoes, green beans, and chicken casserole?"

The guys eyes grow in size as they all nod enthusiastically. With a laugh I make the semi long list and hand it to Soda along with the money. "Remember, no trouble, everything on the list, and you have one hour starting as soon as you close the door behind you."

"I've got it, I've got it." With that the two friends leave for the store.

Two hours later we are all sitting around the table. Even Darry whose back is fixed. He'd called jis boss and was getting off tomorrow just to be on the safe side, paid absence. Darry had relaxed a lot more after that call. Soda and Steve had gotten back with everything on my list and my change with ten minutes to spare. I'd let Soda color the food, but had helped him in making a picture with it instead of just random blobs of color. He found that great and asked to do it again sometime. He looked so happy that I couldn't say no. I smile as everyone looks at me in silent permission. "Oh just dig in already!"

I laugh as they stuff their faces, hums of appreciation from all of them. Even Dally. Darry turns shocked eyes to me. "This is amazing!"

I smile. "Don't act so surprised. I learned how to cook years ago."

"What is it?" Dally asked across the table, his mouth full.

I glare at him. "Mouth closed when you have food in it Dallas Winston! It's chicken casarole. Like it?"

He nods, food still in his mouth. I nod, smiling. "I'll make it again then."

The rest of the meal was filled with random chatter. I mostly talk to Ponyboy, Steve, Soda, and Johnny. Darry adding a comment here or there. Two-Bit and Dally just stuffed their faces. There was a tiny bit of left overs left that I know will be gone by morning. Wrapping it up, I pull out Soda and I's cottage cheese cake. I smile down at it as I grab more plates and forks and head back to the table, placing the tray in the middle. Two-Bits voice makes me laughs as he yells over the picture. "MICKEY MOUSE!"

I laugh and send Soda a proud smile, which he returns. It's not a perfect picture of Mickey Mouse but Soda had done a great job putting him in the center. Dally looks it over. "Now what's this?"

"Cottage cheese cake. Try it. If you don't like it I'll eat it!"

Everyone laughs and digs in, loving it. Soda and Steve clean up and do dishes since I cooked and everyone settles into their own routine. I go grab my guitar and Johnny's eyes light up from his place next to Dally. "Will you sing Esmeralda? Please?"

I smile and nod. Johnny's question had gained everyone's attention and they all sit around me as I tune my guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 7

I sigh as I strum the first few cords and let the lyrics flow out smoothly as the guys listen quietly. My eyes close as I start singing. This song having an effect before I even start.

'Little boy, six years old

A little too used to being alone'

I feel some on shift closer to me and know automatically that its Johnny.

'Another new mom and dad

Another school, another house that will never be home

When people ask him how he likes this place

He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong

Windows and rooms that I'm passing through

This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going

I'm not afraid because I know

This is my temporary home'

I fell another presence sift closer, but I have no clue who it would be.

'Young mom, on her own

She needs a little help, got nowhere to go

She's looking for a job, looking for a way out

'Cause a halfway house will never be a home

At night she whispers to her baby girl

Someday we'll find our place here in this world

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong

Windows and rooms that we're passing through

This is just a stop on the way to where we're going

I'm not afraid because I know

This is our temporary home'

I feel the tears start to swell up in my eyes but force them back. I will not let these guys see me cry.

'Old man, hospital bed

The room is filled with people he loves

And he whispers

Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday

He looks up and says

I can see God's face'

I can't hold them back anymore. My voice never cracking or wavering, but tears stream down my face.

'This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong

Windows and rooms that I'm passing through

This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going

I'm not afraid because I know

This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home'

A sob escapes me lips as I think about my dad and the long days and nights with him. How he died a bit more everyday but never let me see him without a smile. I feel my guitar being taken from me and I wrap my arms tightly around myself, curling into a ball as I cry. I'm lifted from my seat before being sat down on something firm, but warm and comforting. I realized it's someone's lap when their arms go around me and they make shushing noises, rocking me back and forth.

It took me a good two hours before I had stopped crying completely. I finally sit up and look to find that Darry had been the one to comfort me. His face is soft as he reaches out to wipe away all traces of tears from my cheeks. I look at my lap, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Esmeralda. It's alright to cry."

"It's just… that song is sort of my life so far. Moving from place to place. Not having a real home. Dad…dad dying." I feel more tears well up in my eyes. Have I not cried my eyes completely dry yet?

Darry places his forehead on mine, his large rough hand holding my face. "No. Don't. It breaks my heart to see you cry Esmeralda."

I look into his eyes. "Darry?..."

He smiles softly, rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're beautiful. I thought that the moment I saw you. Laughing with my kid brother and friends with ketchup on your cheek." I blush at that. Stupid Steve had busted a ketchup packet and it had gotten everywhere. I must have missed my cheek. " You told me you had no place to stay and I just couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you even then. You told me about your past and I know the guys told you some of ours. Your singing is amazing, hell your voice itself is, and you can cook better than anyone I've ever met. Esmeralda…I think I've fallen for you. I know I have."

"Oh Darry." I press my lips to his softly in a kiss and pull back with a smile, his own sparkling back up at me. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I just…Darry this feels like home. Sitting with Johnny on the porch I couldn't help but feel like I was finally home. I'm not sure if it's because I have feelings for you or if it's just loving the gang here in Tulsa, but I don't want to leave."

Darry pulls me into a hug and rubs my hair. "Then don't. Stay here. With me."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 8

Time seemed to pause, still. I couldn't see anything but Darry's hopeful face, hear the beat of my racing heart. I've not known this group of people long, but could this become home? It seems like home, and Darry. Oh Darry. With his large muscles and dark eyes that draw you in, long soft hair that you can run your hands through all day. "Darry…I…I don't know what to say."

Disappointment flashes across his face before understanding settles in. He looks up at me with a soft look I've never seen on his face before. "Too soon? Just…think about it?"

I nod with a small smile and he kisses me softly. He stands, hands on my hips. "Come on. Let's go grab some stuff for your room. Make it your own."

"Really?"

He laughs at my excited jitters, pulling me along through the front door, where the gang is all on the porch. Even Dally. He nods at me. "You alright there Al?"

I jump up and down clapping. "I'm just great! Darry's letting me decorate my room!"

"That's what's got you all excited? Working on a bedroom?"

I stop at Steve's confused voice, looking at the gang at large. The only on looking at me in full understanding is Johnny. I sigh with a sad nod. "I've…I've never had my own bedroom before."

I'm pretty sure I heard someone mutter a line of curses before I'm pulled down the steps to Darry's truck, Darry trailing behind reprimanding Dally, who's the one pulling me. He stands in the doorway after tossing me in the seat. I growl, standing in the cramped space and glare up at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Dallas Winston. The guy who is going to pay for you to completely redo that room for yourself even if it kills me. Get your scrawny ass in the middle and shut up."

I huff but do as I'm told. I really want my own room. Dally jumps in by me and Darry gets in the driver's seat, popping Dally in the back of the head before putting that arm around me. Dally just grins. I think Darry and the gang are the only ones Dally would let get by with that.

We'd gone and gotten stain for the bed frame, I want it darker. We've already gotten the new dresser, which also has to be stained, and a nightstand. I'd opted against a vanity, I never wear makeup. New bed set, curtains, a rug, and door for my closet have also been purchased. Now Darry, Dally, Johnny, and I are on our way to get paint while the other guys are taking the rest of Soda's stuff out and staining.

"Al, seriously we've been standing here for two hours. Just pick a damn color!" Dally had long since been fed up with all the colors. I'll have to admit that I am taking a while but it is my very first room to myself, I want to make it perfect! "Shut up Dal or I'll have Darry beat your ass."

Johnny smiles next to me at Dally's grumbling and hands me a color strips or green. "I like this one." He points to the second from the top. A very soft green that reminds me of the grass in the Carolinas. I'd already picked a soft tan for the doors and trim of the room, so we were trying to stick to softer colors. "Or this one."

The next one he shows me has me smiling automatically. A very soft blue. Looking at it, I feel as if I leaned against the wall it would be the softest things I ever laid on just by the color. I smile and nod. "That's it Johnny!"

We get two gallons of it and head back to the truck. Time for painting!

"I'll never paint again. My arms hurt so bad!" I groan as I sit curled up in Darry's chest as we lay on his bed. The new paint smell in my room hadn't settled yet, so I was sleeping with Darry tonight. Which Soda and Ponyboy don't know about.

Darry laughs next to me. "What big bad Esmeralda can't take a little manual labor?"

I pout. "No."

He chuckles, pulling me tight to him and kissing my head. We just stayed that way for a long time, almost asleep when he puts both arms around me. "Sing something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

I take a deep breath and think. What song do I feel like singing? What's the perfect song for this moment? A simple soft song that will help us sleep. I smile as I take a deep breath and begin to sing softly.

'It's gonna be me baby

It's gonna be you baby'

I feel Darry smile into my hair.

'Time I've been patient for so long

How can I pretend to be so strong?

Looking at you baby

Feeling it too baby

If I'm asking you to hold me tight

Then it's gonna be all night'

I feel Darry's arms tighten around me as he pulls me even closer to him, nuzzling his nose into my haor by my cheek.

'It's gonna be love

It's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free

It's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be me baby

It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be…It's gonna be love'

A soft kiss to my temple.

'Time am I restless or a fool?

How can you pretend to be so cruel?

Maybe it's me baby

Maybe it's true baby

Maybe it's everything were dreaming of

We waited long enough'

I hear a soft 'mmhmmmm' as Darry nods and lays his head on mine, our foreheads together, nose just brushing.

'It's gonna be love

It's gonna be great

It's gonna be more than I can take

It's gonna be free

It's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be you're the one to do

It's gonna be me baby

It's gonna be you baby'

I open my eyes to gaze into his, losing myself in their depths as I sing.

'The sooner you let two hearts beat together

The sooner you know this love is forever

It's gonna be love

Love needs time now or never

Its gonna be love

You really got to believe

It's gonna be strong enough'

His eyes gain a new spark and he nods softly with a small soft and tired smile.

'Its gonna be Love

It's gonna be great

It's gonna be more then I can take

It's gonna be free

It's gonna be real

It's gonna change everything I feel

It's gonna be sad

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be your the one to do

It's gonna be hard

It's gonna be tough

It's gonna be more then just enough

It's gonna be love'

It's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad

It's gonna be true

It's gonna be me baby

It's gonna be you baby

It's gonna be me baby

It's gonna be you

It's gonna be real

It's gonna be love'

As the last word drifts in their air, our lips softly come together as we both smile into the bliss of finally finding our home. In each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 9

Banging from the door wakes me the next morning. "Darry I can't…WHAT THE HELL?!" The door slams back shut as Darry jerks up beside me, guarding me from that direction. Soda's nervous voice comes through the door. "Uh…sorry…Darry where did you put the clean pressed clothes?"

Darry shakes his head, flopping back down on the bed with an arm over his eyes. "Clean uniform is in your closet, on the back of the door. Socks and shoes are by the front door."

"Thanks!" Footsteps fade as Soda heads away from the door and down the hall to his room to get ready for work. Darry just lays there unmoving. I hesitantly touch his bicep, which flexes under my touch before relaxing at my voice. "Darry…?"

He lifts his arm from his face. "Well that sucked."

"I'm sorry."

He looks at me confused. "For what?"

I look down at my lap as I fiddle with the sheets, my hair covering my face. I shrug once. "Soda catching me in here? I won't stay anymore. I'll…just go."

My feet had so much as touched the floor when two strong arms go around my waist and a body is pressed against mine. "No, Esmeralda wait. It's okay. Don't go."

"Darry?"

"I don't care if the guys know about us. I care about you." He turns me to face him, his hand coming up to cup my cheek and places his forehead to mine softly. "You mean a lot to me."

I smile. "You mean a lot to me too Darry."

He smiles, kissing me softly before we get up. I run to my room and change before heading into the living room, where the gang's spread out. I hear the water running so I assume Darry is in the shower. I flop down on the couch by Johnny and lay my head over on his shoulder. He turns his head with a chuckle. "Morning."

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

Dally's voice causes my body to freeze. "Whatever you can scrounge up. Not much left."

Then it hits me. They can hardly get by just the three of them. I can't stay here. I have no means to help pay bills. What am I doing here?

"You can leave when you want you know. You've got no reason to stay." Dally's voice catches me off guard.

"Wha.."

His cold glare chills me. "You asked what you're doing here. I gave you an answer."

I glare, standing. "I was thinking. I am here because I love you all. This has become home, you all have become family. I am not, nor will I ever leave. Now if you'll just shut the fuck up and leave me alone, I'm going to find a job."

With that I march out of the house with a blown kiss to Darry as he enters the room.

I run in the house full blast and leap into Darry's waiting arms, laughing. He spins me around and I kiss him loudly. He puts me down with a shocked smile, arm still around my waist. "Esmer…"

"I got a job!"

"What?"

I pull him to the couch where we sit down. "I wasn't having any luck so I walked into this newer looking place for some lunch. The owner was there and offered me a job. Apparently they are low on help. I start next week. My training starts tomorrow!"

He hugs me close and kisses my temple. "That's great honey. I'm proud of you."

I pull away smiling when it suddenly dawns on me. "What are you doing home from work? It's only two."

He stands up, avoiding my gaze. "Nothing. Come on lets go get some food. Cabinets are looking bare."

With that he walks out to the truck. I trail behind and jump in beside him. On the way to the store I tried multiple times to get him to tell me what had made him come home early. He'd just shrug off the question and change the subject. Finally I just gave up looked out the window until we reached the store, Handing him half the list, I head to the opposite end of the store to get the items on my half of the list. If he doesn't want to talk to me I won't force him. I finished before he did and used what little money I had left to pay for my things and head back out to the truck. I'd made Darry get the cold things so I wasn't worried about the food. It wasn't long before Darry comes out and puts his load in the back. He turns to me when he gets behind the wheel. I refuse to look at him, keeping my gaze out the windshield. "Esmeralda?"

"Hn." So far so good.

I hear his deep sigh before the truck starts and heads in the direction of the Curtis house. I can hear the commotion of the guys inside so I just grab all the bags I can and head inside and to the itchen before anyone can talk to me. After putting up my portion of the groceries, I start to make dinner. "Hey guys, soup and cornbread okay for tonight?"

I get a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'sures' so I set out to make homemade chicken noodle soup and cornbread. Its not long before Ponyboy and Johnny come in the kitchen and sit at the table. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just tired of the noise. My head hurts." Pony lays his head sideways on the table, sighing as his face touches the cool surface. I stop chopping veggies and go over, feeling his forhead. "Honey you're burning up! Here take this, " I grab a rag and run it under cold water before putting some ice in it and handing it to him. "And go to bed. I'll come check on you when supper is ready. Go on."

I follow him into the living room. I put my hand on my hips and glare at the boys in the room. "Listen up!" They all turn towards me. I don't usually raise my voice at everyone at once unless I have something important to say. "Ponyboy has a headache and is off to rest. Be quiet."

Dally opens his mouth but quickly shuts it with a glare from me. "I swear if any of you bother him I will beat you and won't cook for you for a month!"

The guys eyes grow and they nod quickly in understanding. I turn to Ponyboy with a soft smile. He's stopped at the doorway to the hall to listen to me. "Go on and rest honey and I'll bring check on you soon. Call for one of these idiots to get me if you need anything okay?"

He smiles softly at me, tiredly. "Thanks Es."

I smile at his retreating back and when I hear the click of his door shutting I turn to Soda. "Will you check on him in a few minutes and make sure he's resting and not reading or something."

Soda nods with a small smile. I pat his shoulder as I pass and head back into the kitchen. Johnny is pouring the chopped veggies into the pot of soup. When he notices me standing there he stops, embarrassed. "I hope that's what you meant to do. I finished chopping them while you helped Pony."

I hug him. "You did just right. Thank you. Do you know how to make cornbread?"

He nods and I smile. "Can you mix it for me please? I have to make the chicken for the soup."

He shakes his head and that's how it went. He'd asked a question here or there but we pretty much worked smoothly together with slight conversation. When the cornbread was pulled out. I warned Johnny to keep the boys out until I called them to supper and fixed a bowl for Ponyboy and a small piece of cornbread. The guys hardly made a noise so for a reward I made chocolate cake. We haven't had it in a few days. I slowly open the door to see Pony sleeping soundlessly. If it wasn't for the fact I knew he hadn't ate today I'd let him sleep. I put the food on the nightstand and gently shake his shoulder. "Ponyboy, honey wake up and eat."

He slowly sits up and begins to eat with a small thank you. I wait until he's done, just talking quietly with him before collectiong his dirty dishes. Just as I reach the door I hear his soft voice. "I'm happy you're here."

I smile, tears in my eyes. "Me too Pony, me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 10

When dinner was over, Soda and Steve offered to do the dishes. With a smile of thanks I stretch my arms over my head and scratch my scalp. "Well I'm tired. I'm off to bed. Johnny pancakes in the morning?"

"With bacon!?" His eyes light up and it brings a smile to my face. "We'll see."

I walk into Soda's old room and just as I start to shut the door, I see Darry's shocked and sad face. I pretend I hadn't seen him, knowing good and well he knew I did and sit on the bed. I pull my knees to my chest and lay my head down, tears streaming down my face.

I'm not sure how long exactly I sat like that and silently cried but I knew it was a long time. A bloodcurdling scream pulls me to my window. There's a house not too far away with fast moving shadows in the downstairs light. The only light on in the house it seems. There's another scream seeming to come from that house. Wait…isn't that Johnny's house?

Pulling on my boots I rush out the door, not bothering with a coat in the light night chill. I didn't even bother to close the doors. As I race down the street, Johnny burst out the front door headed for the street. A larger man appears, Grabbing his collar and pulling him back. "Johnny!"

My scream brings his bruised and bleeding face to mine. "Esmeralda, go back!"

The man growls and punches Johnny's already bleeding lip. "Just the hell up piece of trash."

"Hey!" I'd reached them by this point and the man turns to me. He's a few sizes larger than me and I smelt the booze ten yards back. He man's fist remind me of sledgehammers there so large. "Let him go!"

The guy glares down at me. " Listen here bitch, this is my property your trespassing on and you got no right telling me to let my own kid go."

I'm beyond furious now. One because this guy called me a bitch, you do not do that. Two, he's beating up on Johnny, who I see as a little brother if not a son. Three, this is his own flesh and blood he's beating. And four, you do not hurt the people I care about. I throw him my own icy glare. "You listen to me BITCH, this is someone I care about and I said to fucking let him go!"

All I hear is a roar of rage before I find myself on the pavement, my jaw broke and bleeding and heavy breathing over me. I thrust my foot between his and kick, sending the large man to the ground. He turns to get me but I simply twist away before standing. Grabbing Johnny's jacket sleeve, I pull him with me as I run down the street back to the Curtis's house.

Halfway there we are met with the gang running towards us. Darry and Dally in the lead. I stop, turning to Johnny, breathing roughly from the run and pain in my jaw and face. I look him over. "Shit I can't see. Johnny hang tight."

I pull my shirt off, not caring that it leaves me in just a bra and gently wipe his face. He's got a lot of bruises and a busted lip but otherwise looks okay. I dab at his lip with a scowl. "You better be glad this is as bad as it got. If it was worst I would have killed him, fuck the consequences."

Johnny's hands pull mine down between us, looking me in the eyes. "Es, calm down and look at me."

I sigh roughly but try my best to calm down for Johnny, finally turning my face fully up to his. The gang gasped and I look at them all questioningly. They all looked beyond pissed, Dally and Darry being the worst. Dally steps forwards, putting a finger under my chin. Just the tiny brush of his knuckle has my winching. He growls. "How bad Al?"

I shrug, looking away. A fist hitting the pole by us causes me to flinch, but I stand where I am. "How fucking bad Esmeralda!"

I glare at Dally. "Real fucking bad but I don't care. I'm worried about Johnny! How long has that been going on?"

No one will meet my eyes and Johnny's head is down. "A while."

When no one will look at me, it hits me. Putting me into an almost state of shock. "You…You all knew? You all knew! You knew and didn't think it was important to clue me in that my little brother was getting the living shit beat out of him!"

"It's not every night. I sometimes stay in the abandoned lot or at the Curtis's." Johnny's voice is soft, but he still won't meet my eyes.

I glare at them all in turn. Darry and Johnny looking the most hurt. "I don't give a damn if it's the first time, which I know it's not. I should have been told."

Something seemed to snap in Darry, his cold glare almost bringing me to tears of fear. Almost. "Why should you have? We don't, or didn't, know you. You're just a girl that needed a place to stay while she got her act together before leaving. You're not part of the gang, you're not family, why should we have told a stranger something no one can change? We do what we can but bringing the cops into this doesn't help. It's Johnny stay with us or be sent to a fucking boys home where it's probably worse than here with us. What the hell makes you think you have a right to know fucking anything?"

I take a step back, fist clenched and tears caught in my eyes. Soda puts a hand on Darry's shoulder. "Dar, man calm down."

Darry throws Soda's hand off. "I am calm. She can't honestly believe she had a RIGHT to know something like this when all she plans on doing is leaving anyway. Why tell her just for her to take off and have Johnny in the exact same spot he was in when she left."

I don't think anymore. My body hurts, but not as much as my heart. I don't feel anything. I'm absolutely hollow. I wasn't even this bad when Dad died. I pull my fist back and punch Darry square in the face, hearing the satisfying sound of bones breaking. He looks at me in shock. They all do. All except Dally. He chuckles. "Well damn. Girls got a nice right hook."

I turn my empty dead eyes to Darry, who looks at me in pure shock, hand on his cheek. Brushing by the, all I march into Soda's old room. They all watch as I pack my bag and grab it along with my guitar. I get to the door before turning to them again. "Thanks for the bed STRANGERS. It's time I head home."

Steve, Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit look heartbroken; all begging me with their eyes not to go. Darry has on the same face he had when I met him that first night. Dally isn't here, but I feel his presence behind me. I know he's at the gate waiting for me. He'd walk with me while before taking off to a party. Tears finally fall down my cheeks as I turn. Just before I walk out do I say anything else. "I love you guys."

I hear their begging as I slam the door behind me and trot down the street aways. Dally hot on my heels. After about a mile I stop and turn to him. "What Winston."

He doesn't smile, just grabs my bags and nods with his head. With a shrug and aggravated sigh I fall in step beside him as we head farther and farther away from town.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 11

After walking almost an hour, Dally leads me up the walk into a small trailer just on the edge of town, nestled back from the pond. If you didn't know it was here, you'd miss it for sure. Dally takes a set of keys from his jacket pocket and unlocks the door, motioning me to walk in. I step into the surprisingly clean trailer and Dally puts my bags on a nice looking couch. "You'll stay here until you get your head on straight."

"Is this your place?"

He shrugs, going to the fridge and getting a beer before flopping in the recliner. "Yup. Wont it off Buck on a bed once. Used to be his hide out when the cops where hunting him down. I don't stay here much."

I sit on the couch and look around. It's not big and you can tell there isn't much here, but it would do to stay overnight. "I'm leaving in the morning Dally."

Dally just watches me over the edge of his beer can for a moment before shaking his head. A serious look on his face. "You'll stay here until you know for sure what you want. I'm not letting you run kid might as well start deciding what you want."

"I'm not running."

He glares. "Like hell you aren't. What about Johnny? He needs you just as much as he needs the rest of us. Maybe even more than the rest of us. Or Darry? He loves you kid and you love him."

"Oh he loves me? Yeah right when shit's blue! Didn't seem to me like he loves me when he was yelling about the stranger living in his house to me Dallas!"

He crushes the beer can and tosses it into a bin behind him, leaning his elbows on his knees and studying me. "He brought you in and gave you a room. Not the couch, a room. He talked to you, actually talked to you. He doesn't do that with anyone else. He let you make that room your own, making it a more permanent stay. You cared for him and his brother, hell for all of us. Found a job to help him pay the bills. Kid that's love."

I look away, not being able to form it in my mind. I can't love Darry. "If I love him I can't leave. I….Dally I can't. I won't. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

I hear his deep sigh before the couch dips beside me and an arm goes around my shoulders. I hadn't even realized I'd been silently crying until Dally's shirt was soaked with my tears. I pull away embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, taking off the jacket and shirt before patting my shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He's quiet for a minute before he motions to my guitar. "Sing somethin'."

"Like?"

He gives me a patient look. "What do you feel like inside kid?"

I stop and just look at him. Yes he'd heard me sing a few times, but he's never asked me to sing, and never has anyone asked me to pick a song to fit my feelings. One that speaks for me what I can't myself. I always just pick one I'm in the mood for. This time is different. Dally is asking me to sing a song that will open me up completely for him as well as myself. With a shaky breath, I pull up my guitar and tune it for a song. What song I wasn't sure of yet. "Dally I…"

"Take your time. We've got all the time in the world kid."

I'm not sure what brought Dallas Winston of all people to help me. Maybe he felt sorry for the homeless kid living on what she can find. Maybe he sees me as a friend. Maybe he feels sorry for me. I'm not sure if I'll ever find out, but I'm glad I have this. Whatever it is.

As I think over the songs I know, I can't help but look out of the corner of my eye at Dally. He's waiting patiently, looking comfortably on his end of the couch. He reminds me a lot of dad. Never really telling me how I feel, just telling me to let it all out. Even if he never knew what the jumbled mess meant, I always seemed to work it out after getting it all out in the open. It seemed easier to work it out as I told him all about it then try to work it out in my head. Like it was out in front of me in the open space, it had more room to spread out for me to go through. Crazy I know.

I shift my quitar into place and look at my hands as I play, pictures of the past flashing into my mind.

'Maybe it's the things I say

Maybe I should think before I speak

But I thought that I knew enough

To know myself and do what's right for me

And these walls I'm buildin' now

You used to bring 'em down

And the tears I'm cryin' out

You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy

Listenin' to your heart

I thought you said I'd be okay

So why am I breakin' apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't make me have to choose between

What I want and what you think I need

'Cause I'll always be your little girl

But even little girls have got to dream

Now it all feels like a fight

You were always on my side

And though lonely I feel now

You used to make it go away

I thought you said it was easy

Listenin' to your heart

I thought you said I'd be okay

So why am I breaking apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing

Complicated and consuming?

Why does all this make me angry

I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm crying out

You used to wipe away, yeah

I thought you said it was easy

Listenin' to your heart

I thought you said I'd be okay

So why am I breakin' apart?

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn'

I smile as I end the song, tears running down my cheeks. I lift my face, eyes closed and a smile on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 12

Strumming my guitar, I make a quick note of the lyrics I'd just come up with. I'd been staying at Dally's trailer for two weeks. Work came and went, the money's good. I've got a bit over three hundred dollars saved up counting paycheck and tip money. It wasn't a bad job, but I missed the gang. The morning after I dang to Dally, he'd showed up with Johnny in tow. We talked and got everything out. I have my little brother back. I'd made them both promise me that they wouldn't breathe a word to the rest of the guys about me still being in town. I wasn't ready to face them yet. They met me in the middle, promising not to let them know where I am, but Dally would say only he would know where I was so no one would be upset with Johnny not saying. He'd been by every day since with Dally. I'd started writing numerous songs, but can never make them sound right. So that's what my day consist of. Work, eating, spending time with Dally and Johnny, and writing music. I'm good with the music, not so much with the lyrics.

"Thought you could get away didn't you bitch?" I look up startled. Standing in front of me in Dally's yard is Johnny's dad. He looks like I'd never touched him, and he looks pissed. He stomps over to me, grasping my shirt front and holding me face level with him. My feet dangling from the ground. "You won't get away with what you did too me little girl."

I scoff. "There isn't anything you can do to me. I beat you once, I can do it again."

He scowls and then there is a burning pain in my abdomen. I open my mouth on a silent scream as he smirks, twisting the knife embedded just under my belly button. "Not so tough now are you. Filthy slut."

He pulls out the knife slowly, letting me feel the blade reclining my skin. Dropping me at the bottom on the steps he wipes the blood from the blade on to my shirt before kicking me and walking away. I can feel my life slipping away. Can see the darkness seeping into my vision. Ignoring the blood and the unbearable pain I reach for the pad and pen I'd had not moments ago leaving a quick message for whoever found me. I pray to god its Dally and not Johnny.

As I finish the last letter, darkness takes over and I collapse, the note floating to the ground by me.

'_I'm so sorry. Tell Darry I love him.' _

I take a deep breath and jerk into sitting position. My hands immediately go to my abdomen where Johnn'ys dad had just stabbed me moments ago, to find nothing. I also notice my clothes are gone, replaced with a shimmering white gown. A slight shimmering fog covers the ground and it's very bright. A chuckle catches my attention. "My face looked like that too when I first woke up."

I jerk around and stand, a shocked smile on my face as my dad smiles back at me. "Da…dad?"

He chuckles with a small smile, opening his arms to me. I rush into them, my arms going tightly around his waist as his go around my shoulders. He places a kiss on my head and pets my hair as I cry. "Hush baby, it's alright. Daddy's here. Shush."

I pull back and look up at him. His hair is back in dark waves, his blue eyes sparkling, face a nice even color. He seems to glow. "Am…am I dead?"

"No sweetheart. Not yet."

"Then how are you here?"

He takes my hand as we walk. Going no where in particular. "You are in the Between. This is where souls go when they die before their time. Where you make your diction."

"So I died…but I'm not dead?"

He nods. "If you want to stay here, if you feel your time on earth is done, you may pass over. If you want to go back, well that's bit harder to explain."

"Will I get to stay with you if I stay?"

His face looks troubled as he faces me, before he faces forwards again. "I don't know. I'd hope when you pass you will meet me at heavens golden gates, but I can't promise that's where you will go."

I nod. I hope that too, but I'd never worry my dad with what I've done after his passing. He much have seen a look or sensed something because he chuckles. "I've seen it all honey. I've been watching over you since I passed. Now…tell me a bit about your new friends."

So that's just what I did. I told him everything. From my bus ride to meeting Soda at the DX. From staying that first night at the Curtis house to my fight with Johnny's dad and everything before after and in between. When I was done, my dad pulls me to him and kisses my head. "I am so proud of you honey. You've done well for yourself."

I smile up at my dad, tears in my eyes. "I love you Daddy...but…I'm needed back at Tulsa…at home."

Tears run down his cheeks as he nods and hugs my tightly too him. "I love you sweetheart. Before you go…there are some people who'd like to ask something of you."

He turns me to a couple standing not far off. By their looks and their smiles I know they are the Curtis's. Mrs. Curtis steps forwards and places her hands on my shoulders. "I know you know who we are, and we've seen you with our boys. I just want to thank you for caring so much for them. Darry is like his father, hardheaded and won't admit to being wrong, but he loves you. Don't give up on him so easily honey." She kisses my forehead and hugs me before Mr. Curtis steps forwards with a smile.

"You're a very mature and caring young woman. I'm proud to call you family. You've cared for my boys and their friends, our family, like your own. Even as a total stranger, you broke Johnny's shell and protected him when no one else could. All those boys are our kids and you treat them as everyone should. The greaser and soc conflict has gone on for far long enough. It's taken its toll on all of them, but you treat them as equals and for that I thank you. My wife is right, be patient with Darrel. He'll come around."

Kissing my cheek the way he would have a daughter, he steps back and puts an arm around his wife. Slowly everything starts fading into a white light. I jerk to dad who is smiling supportive and lovingly. "This isn't goodbye Daddy."

He chuckles. "No honey, until next time."

With that, they fade away and an annoying beeping enters my ears. An ache starts to form all over my body as my eyelids get heavy and my body becomes sluggish. Somehow my eyes had closed, but it wasn't as dark as before. I open my eyes only to shut them with a loud groan. Why is it so bright?

"Al?"

"To bright."

I hear footsteps and then a click. The brightness on the other side of my eyelids dims. Catiously, I crack one eye open, then the other, before completely opening them. Ponyboy is sitting in the chair by my bed with a worried look on his face. Relieved, but worried. "How do you feel?"

I go to sit up, pain shots up my spin and I winch. Pony notices and helps me slowly sit up. I sigh when my back hits the pillow. "Would it be weird if I said happy?"

"A little bit."

I chuckle. "I'm alive."

He nods, knowing it was a statement and not a question. "Dally found you and sent Johnny to get us while he ran you here. You've been out for two days."

I nod slowly. It had been two days? It had only felt like an hour or two. "What did they doctor say?"

Ponyboy looks away winching. Before I can comment, the rest of the gang walks in. They all freeze at the sight of me awake before rushing to surround my bed. Johnny sits on the side and hugs me gently before pulling away with a scowl. "Don't ever fucking leave me like that again Esmeralda Hayes!"

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Cross my heart."

"How long have you been awake?" Dally appears next to my and kisses my cheek, placing his hand on top of my head. I smile up at him. "Only about five minutes. Ponyboy here was just about to tell me what the doctors said."

He looks scared shitless as everyone glares at him. "No I wasn't!"

I sigh. "Well someone is going to have to tell me."

They all look away, not meeting my eyes. Even Two-Bit looks upset. That alone scares me. "Gu…guys?" They all flinch. "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 13

Darry comes over, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally moving and everyone leaving the room. Leaving us alone. He takes my hands in his and looks me in the eyes. "Damn it girl you had me scared."

He places his forehead on mine, eyes closed before he kisses me. Every ounce of love he felt for me I can feel through this one kiss. I return it, showing him just how much he means to me. It seemed like only seconds passed before he pulls away. Foreheads touching, noses brushing, and panted breath mingling between us. Darry's voice cracks as he starts to say something, before he stops and tries again quietly. "I thought I'd lost you."

I place my hands on his cheeks and wait until his eyes are looking into mine. "You're never going to lose me Darrel Curtis, you're stuck with me."

He smiles, pulling me to him gently so not to hurt me. Shifting around, he sits behind me, cradling me in his arms. "I love you Esmeralda Hayes."

"I love you Darrel Curtis."

We sat like that for I don't know how long. Just wrapped up in being with each other again finally. It was awhile before the doctor came in. I feel Darry tense up behind me and I rub his arm around me waist soothingly.

"Well hello there. It's good to see you awake! I'm Doctor James. How are you feeling Miss Hayes?"

I smile. "Esmeralda please. I feel okay. Groggy and a bit hungry. My body feels kind of stiff and numb too."

She nods with a smile, writing down everything I say. "Well Esmeralda you can call me Haley. Do you feel at all nauseous or faint? Dizzy?"

I shake my head. "No just a bit groggy and hungry. I was told I was asleep for two days?"

She nods. "Yes, you where unconscious from blood loss when a Mr…" She looks at her sheet. I smile. "Dallas Winston. We call him Dally."

She nods. "Dally…when he brought you in you had been stabbed in the lower abdomen and has lost a lot of blood. Another half hour and you would have died from blood lose. You were rushed into surgery. The sedative we gave you plus the amount of blood you lost from your wound and surgery took a toll. I expected you to be out for another day at least."

I nod, taking in all the information. Haley takes a step forwards her clipboard by her side. "I'm not sure what these men have told you but in your surgery…. We had to sew you up in a lot of places. It looks as if you were stabbed and the knife was twisted. I have to know whether this was self-inflicted or if you were attacked."

I look back at Darry, who nods at me encouragingly and pulls me tighter to him. I take a deep breath and look at my lap. "I was stabbed by a man."

She nods. "I'm sorry but I have to call the police. It's policy. If you don't wish to press charges on the man, then you will have to tell the police officer who comes to take your statement. You should be able to leave day after tomorrow if nothing goes wrong."

She leaves and Darry and I are alone once again. I turn in his arms, resting my cheek on his chest and my hand over his heart. I can feel the steady beat as it lulls me to sleep. The gang comes in right as I start to fade into sleep.

"Who did this Essie?" I open my eyes to see Johnny and Dally next to the bed, looking at me expectantly. I sigh and shake my head, pushing against Johnny's face to make him go away. He grabs my hand and pulls it down to his chest, a determined look on his face. "Essie who hurt you?"

My eye lids became too heavy as I started to fade away into sleep. Right before I completely passed out into dream land I breathed out the answer I never wanted to say to Johnny. To any of them.

"Your father."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the delay in updates! I have just started my freshman year of college and things have been crazy! I hope that when things settle down a bit I will have much more time to write. Just please bear with me! I promise I have not forgotten my stories!

Chapter 14

I sigh as the familiar musky pine sent fills me nose. The guys had cleaned the house spotless for my return to the Curtis house. My house. After the doctor had left and the boys had gone for the night, Darry and I had talked and worked everything out. Well almost everything. As I stand in the doorway of the house, I can't help but for my hand to rest on my flat belly as the memory of that night cloud my thoughts…

_I snuggle into Darry as we relax onto the bed, finally alone again. It was a long comfortable silence before Darry's voice and warm breath tickle my ear. "Es? Baby I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to move from my restful position. _

_Darry's hand softly brushes across my arms over my stomach. "Es can you…please look at me. I can't…I can't say this to the top of your head baby." _

_I sigh but turn to face him. I would have argued if I hadn't heard the desperation in his voice. The deep depressed sound in it. It kind of scares me. "Darry?"_

_He closes his eyes and shakes his head, before looking me in the eyes tears brimming his lashes. His rough worked hand comes up to cup my cheek, thumb going under my eyes where my own tears had gathered. "Darry?" _

_He lets out a sob, placing his forehead on mine. "I'm so sorry baby." He look deep into my eyes. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not ever."_

_My voice quivers. "Darry?"_

"_Do you trust me?" _

_The determined look of his face would make someone think it's a challenge, but the desperate look in his eyes let me know otherwise. "With my life." _

_He smiles softly and kisses me quickly. Before his face turns serious again. "When…when they sewed you up…Johnny's pop…he." Darry takes a deep breath before studying my face with every word. "When he stabbed you he damaged your reproductive organs. Es, you most likely will never have children. The chances are slim. Extremely slim." _

_I just stare. I can't have children? Every? That…that man took that chance from me! As the shock wears off I break down on Darry's chest. He holds me close as I cry, rocking me back and forth and telling me how much he loves me while kissing my head. _

An arm goes around my waist, a kiss placed on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I smile softly up at him over my shoulder. "Nothing. Just happy to be home."

Darry's face lights up like the sun in early morning. I smile and go to sit in his fluffy recliner as the guys pile into the room and watch cartoons. Soda and Steve had run to grab some food and would be back soon. After a few minutes, Darry lifts me out of his chair, simply to sit down and place me in his lap. I smile and lay my head over on his shoulder as his hand is placed on my thigh. I slowly fall asleep and my last thoughts before entering dream land are that this is going to be my life. Sitting here with my unexpected misfit family, and I couldn't be happier.

I smile as the sunlight shines through and warms my face. The soft rise and fall of my heat and soft heartbeat lets me know that Darry is still deep asleep. I hear heavy footfall and a soft knock before Sodas head appears, motioning for me to come to the other room. With a heavy sigh I detangle myself from Darry and pull on his large shirt before walking quietly to the living room. The gang smiles softly at me from around the room. "What's up guys?"

"We made breakfast. Hungry?" Pony comes to my side and leads me to the table where they have a plate ready. I sit down with a small smile. "Okay what did you guys do this time?"

Soda rubs the back of his neck nervously before going to the door and picking something up. Next thing I know there is a puppy placed in my lap. It looks up at me with big brown eyes. Its fur is dirty and wet, causing it to shiver. "Awe poor baby. Where did you get it?"

"I found it in a box on the porch this morning when I came in." Dally says crouching by me and petting the pup's head.

I smile down at the little thing before standing and carrying it into the bathroom. I turn on some hot water and fill the tub up before testing the temperature. "Johnny will you please grab the dish soap for me."

I place the puppy in the warm water and start scrubbing as much of the grim off as possible, before shampooing and rinsing her two times. Using my favorite towel I wrap him up and carry him into the living room, sitting on the recliner while I towel dry him and pat him.

"Well he's looking better already. Won't be long he'll be a good guard dog." Dally grins.

I snicker under my breath. "It's a girl."

"Damn."

I laugh and sit the now dry puppy down. Her black fur still glistens and her brown of her belly is turned up as she rolls around at my feet.

I'm swiftly lifted from my seat and placed in someones lap. Darry laughs loudly at my squeal of surprise. The puppy lays its upper half to the ground and her hair stands on ends. She lets out a little growl and bark. Darry just laughs harder and Dally just up and points. "See! Told you! Guard dog."

"We're not keeping it." At Darrys comment I turn and put my arms around him with the biggest pout I can master. "Seriously we're not." I just hold the pout. "No." Lip quiver. "No that's final Esmeralda!" Sniffle. "Alright we'll keep her! Now stop making that face!" I smile and kiss him loudly before jumping up and heading to the bedroom to get ready. "Everyone get ready, we have puppy shopping and a name to decide!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Chapter 15

I skip down the aisles of the pet store with the puppy in my arms. The worker helping me is having a bit of trouble keeping up with my hyperness. I can't help it though, I'm so excited! I stop at the collars and let out a hum. The attendant guy stops to my right and gives a relived sigh. "Okay she's very sweet but protective so I think her collar should be…"

"Black!"

"Red!"

"Spikes!"

I turn and try not to laugh as Dally, Steve, and Soda argue over the color. I shake my head and pull down a leather one with a plate on it. "Can I get out contact info in graved on this with her name?"

"Yes maam. Would there be anything else?"

I have to stop. "Let me see…we have food, bowels, toys, a bed, a collar, nail clippers, a brush, shampoo, flee and tick spray, conditioner, and dental chew sticks…Oh!" I grab a matching leather leash from the wall and smile at the attendant. He nods with a smile and takes the rest of my things to the counter where the others are waiting.

"Now what would you like engraved on the collar and leash?"

I give him our address and phone number and stop. My puppy doesn't have a name. I look down into her dark eyes and she licks my face. I laugh and hug her to me. "Annie. Her name is Annie."

Once home we set up her bed in the corner in the living room and her bowls by the back door. I hang her leash with our coats and place some of her toys in a basket by the couch. Darry sent the boys to go do something so we could have some alone time today. After making sure Annie had all she'd need, I lay on the couch with a sigh. Darry comes over with a laugh and leans over me. "Tired?"

"Uhhuh."

"Wanna go to bed or watch a movie in here?"

"Bed." I lift my arms and he picks me up with a laugh. We stayed in bed and talked, napped, and just got to know each other better all day. It was perfect. Even when the boys got back the day was perfect.

I'm cooking dinner when there is a knock at the door. "Esmeralda can you get that? I'm in the shower and the boys are out back."

I smile at Darry's voice as I open the door, whipping my hands on a dish rag. A woman is standing there in jeans and boots, her shirt tied up and her light hair down her back. "Hi can I help you?"

"Hi, yes I think you can. Are you Esmeralda Hayes?"

I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Something doesn't seem right. "And who would like to know?"

"Well I would. You see you took something of mine and I want it back."

I step back and pull the door closer to my shoulder, ready to slam it if I had too. "I don't believe I have anything of yours miss…"

"Just call me Beth. Oh you have something very valuable of mine miss Hayes."

"And what is it you think I have?"

She sneers. "You know what you have and I want it back!"

I can feel my skin tingling, crawling. My palms are sweating, the room shrinking, I feel a presence behind me and an arm come around my waist. "Is ever thing alright honey?"

Darry's warm lips place a small kiss on my temple, calming me instantly. I lean back into him and slowly takes my eyes from Beth to look up at him. If you didn't know him you'd think he just looked confused at a stranger on his doorstep. I know Darry better though. He wants to know why she's here and why she is raising her voice at me. "Yes dear, Beth here was just mistaken is all."

"I am NOT mistaken! You took something of mine."

I give a tired sigh, something that's become a habit here lately. "Listen Beth it sounds like you are implying I stole something. I have not stole anything in my entire life. What is it of yours you think I have?"

"My guitar!"

"Excuse me?"

She sighs heavily in frustration and taps her foot, arms crossed. "You stayed with my father before. He gave you a guitar. It's mine. He gave it to me when I was little and when skipped town I left it with him to remember me by, not give away to some homeless rat!"

I feel Darry stiffen behind me. "Lady you better watch what you say to my fiancé while on our doorstep. I suggest you calm down that mouth before I kick you off my property."

She takes a deep breath. "I just want my guitar back. It's the only thing he ever gave me. My father was a nice man, but a hard man. To his family at least. We had to earn everything. Our birthday and Christmas presents came from mom and other relatives. Our dad hardly gave us a hello. He wouldn't take pictures with us, never came to any of our sports events. Nothing. That guitar means a lot to me. I just want it back."

I smile at the older woman. "Excuse me please." I rush back and grab the guitar, case and all. Once back along side Darry I give it back. "Your father was very kind to me. Taught me how to play to let out my feelings. I owe him a lot. I hope one day you will see the man I got to see."

She snorts and takes the guitar, walking back to the taxi like nothing had happened. All the while I'm fighting back tears as one of the most important things in my life is carried away. Darry pulls me into the house and sits in his recliner with me on his lap, rubbing my back and placing random kisses here and there. "Fiancé huh? When'd that happen?"

I feel something cool touch my palm. I open my eyes and look down at see a beautiful silver band with a nice sized diamond. Not too big for me yet not tiny. "Darry?"

"I love you. No secret about it. You're so strong, loving, independent, smart, and so much more. There are no words, no amount of time I could use to explain just how much I love you. How much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of our lives and beyond showing you. Esmeralda Elizabeth Hayes will you marry me?" He slips the ring on my finger while he looks up at me with a nervous and love filled face. I feel my face soften at the band on my finger, the sparkle of the stone. "You know Darry..I never would have thought I'd find someone for me. Someone who would love me. I've been on my own for so long, I'd just given up on finding a home." I look up at his saddening face. "But then I wound up in that DX Station and met Soda and Stevie. I found friends in them and everyone else. I found love in you, with you. For once Darry…I feel like I'm home. I love you, yes I'd love to marry you."

His face shine and he picks me up and spins me around with a holler before placing a long and loud kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss as my arms wound around his neck. I'm no longer a drifter. No longer alone. No longer will I live all over. I am where I want to be. Where I belong. I am home.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

Ten Years Later….

Darry and I were married the next year, just a small wedding with close friends. We stayed in the Curtis house for another year while Pony and Johnny finished school. When Johnny had turned eighteen right before our wedding, he'd moved in with us for good. Once they'd graduated we moved out of Tulsa to the country. Soda moved out with us along with Steve, but they decided to buy a station for the old man in town. He was retiring and Soda loved the land. They built two houses, one for each of them on opposite sides of the twelve acres and fenced in the rest. They're known as the best mechanics in three counties.

Two-Bit surprised everyone, graduating high school and working for a buddy of his at his toy company. Two-bit gets to build toys for little kids all over the world. He married two years after Darry and I to a lovely blonde named Janice. We call her Janie. She's a wedding planner and interior decorator. They have a set of twins, Bethany and Abigail. Both the smiting image of two bit except Bethany has Janie's dark eyes while Abigail got her light blonde hair. Otherwise they are all Two-Bit.

Dally finally met his match in Merida Hall. A firey red head with as much a record as Dally. She was a drifter like me until she wound up in jail one night. Her holding cell was right beside Dally's and the two hit it off. That was three years ago. They are now expecting their first child. Dally gave up being a delinquent and now does body work at Steve and Soda's garage.

Soda met a girl at work one day. She'd brought in her work truck and stayed to watch them work on it. She has a bigger love for horses than he does and she's the sweetest little thing you'll ever meet. Her names Magdalene but everyone calls her Maggie or Mags. They were married two years ago and couldn't be happier.

Steve is engaged to a woman he met at a bar. She's the bartender/ bouncer and the perfect match for him. Dark hair and light blue eyes, but she has the temper of a rattler. She and Steve fight constantly but if you asked they wouldn't have it any other way. Her name is Evangeline but everyone calls her Gene.

Johnny moved out when he turned twenty, only a year or so after we moved into the country. He started his own business, building things for people. Houses, porch swings, just normal things. Darry went into business with him and is a partner. Darry's best friend Paul is the other partner. They all love the work and it makes good money. Johnny married a girl from school named Jessie Mae a year ago.

Pony went onto school and became a famous writer. He has three published novels and five short stories and a couple of children's books. He married the girl he was crazy for in high school, Sherry "Cherry" Valence. That was last January and they have recently found out they are expecting their first child. Cherry is a fashion designer and has her own cooking show.

Darry and I have had the best marriage full of surprises. One of them being our daughters and son. Jackie was born two year after our wedding. She looks just like her dad but is exactly like me. Two years after that we had Danielle, Dani for short. She is the spitting image of my but is just like her dad. Two years after that we had Braxton. He was the only one I had problems with but he came out amazing. The perfect mix between Darry and me. Darry and I decided that after Brax we wouldn't have any more was just too big a risk to me and them. We love our kids and are the happiest we can be.

Today everyone is over at the house for Braxton's third birthday. He couldn't be happier to see all of his uncles. He's a complete and total daddy's boy but he always makes sure to let me know he loves me as much if not more than daddy. Darry finds this cute. As Brax stuffs cake in Dally's face Darry comes up and puts his arms around me. "Deep thoughts?"

I smile, "Just thinking about our marriage. Our lives so far."

He kisses me. "We have eternity to be together. I love you."

I smile as I glace around the room. Our family. Our home. "I love you."


End file.
